


The Sweater

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I forgot how to tag, M/M, alcohol mention, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves when Harry is wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by me ordering a Slytherin Quidditch sweater.

Harry couldn’t sleep. Draco was out with his friends, celebrating Pansy’s new successful make-up line and Harry had decided to stay home. While he got on pretty well with Draco’s friends now, he still didn’t want to get drunk around them. Draco had readily accepted his reasoning and Harry knew part of that was because he didn’t have a night out with his friends in months but Harry wouldn’t fault him for it.

That didn’t change the fact that he was missing Draco now though. He simply missed his presence and their apartment felt empty at night whenever he wasn’t around.

Resigning himself to the reality that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without Draco’s reassuring warmth next to him he got up from their bed and pulled on one of Draco’s sweaters for added comfort while he waited for him to come home. He curled up on the plushy couch in front of the fireplace and turned on the radio to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep after all.

~

Draco managed to open the door to his and Harry’s apartment at the third try. Alcohol and tiredness never made a good combination when one wanted to keep control of their limbs. He finally stumbled into the hallway and froze instantly when he saw light coming from the living room. If Harry was still up waiting for him, he would surely be in a terrible mood now. After all, Draco had promised to be home by midnight and now it neared two in the morning.

He slowly opened the door to their living room, careful not to let it creak by opening it too wide. What he saw then was more effective than any scolding Harry could have given him. Harry lay on their sofa, curled up in a ball and wore Draco’s Slytherin Quidditch sweater which he had only kept for sentimental reasons. Draco felt bad instantly.

Draco decided Harry looked way too peaceful to wake up so he cast a featherweight charm on him to carry him back to their bedroom. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be as grumpy in the morning about him being late if he woke up in their bed.

He then debated for a moment whether it would be better for him to sleep on the couch but reasoned it would probably be better not to. Harry had obviously waited for him to come home which meant he had wanted Draco close. Draco wasn’t in the mental state to be able to deny him that (he wasn’t sure if he ever was in such a mental state ever since they had started dating) and finally lay down next to him even though he was aware Harry’s scolding the next morning could easily get violent. With a sigh he kissed Harry’s neck and soon fell asleep as well.

~

The next morning, Draco woke up with a slight headache. He groaned and extracted himself from Harry’s embrace to drink some water and then make them breakfast.

He had just put eggs in the pan when he heard the door to the kitchen open and then the familiar sound of Harry’s bare feet on the tiles.

“You know I’m still mad at you, right?” Harry asked and wrapped his arms around Draco in a loose embrace.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Draco teased. “But for the record, I feel really bad for not being home on time. I’ll keep better track of it next time.”

“So you’re making breakfast as an apology?” Harry teased back and kissed Draco’s shoulder.

“Maybe… it was more because you looked to peaceful sleeping in my Quidditch sweater last night and this morning and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Harry chuckled. “Sap.”

“Hey, it’s not every day that I get to see my Gryffindor boyfriend in Slytherin colours, even though they fit him so much better than… let’s be honest, basically everything in his closet.”

“Hey! You’re here to make breakfast, not make fun of me. Or I might let you sleep on the couch tonight after all.” Harry pinched Draco’s ass and then went to set the table.

“I’m not making fun of you. I’m simply telling you how to look even better than you usually do.”

“I love you, too,” Harry said dryly but Draco was sure everything was okay between them.


End file.
